


Crowns and Swords

by Adoraasf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoraasf/pseuds/Adoraasf
Summary: Adora becomes part of the royal family of Bright moon, a kingdom that lives on a brighter and more colorful side of Etheria. Adora is already trying to cope with her inner guilt and her sudden strange connection to the sword of protection, when someone from a time before her royalty enters her life again. A childhood friend who Adora thought she had lost years ago enters her narrative once again, as a bit of a changed person. As the story carry's on Adora begins to wonder if she's falling in love with royalty and power, or the person who guards and stands by her side.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	Crowns and Swords

"Adora? Adora! I'm coming in there!"   
I heard my door open and ducked behind a changing cover. I spoke, "Glimmer! I was changing!"  
"Well sorry you take so long! Are you almost ready?"  
"Yeah! Just give me a minute-" I felt my dress twirl as I looked at the mirror beside me.  
I've been trying to get used to wearing these fancy dresses but they still confuse me a bit. The  
dress was long to where it almost reached my heels and had a puffy inside with a hoopskirt. The  
sleeves were short, like a blouse and my coreset had a pretty embroidery design on it. The dress  
was a silky bright white color and had parts of gold that made the dress stand out of the crowd,  
which was one of the few features I don't like about it. I ran my fingers through my smooth  
blonde hair to gather it into a ponytail and put in a crossed hair holder. I struggled to reach  
my hands to my back to tie my corset and barely noticed when glimmer spoke,  
"You need some help back there?"   
"No I-" I cut myself off and sighed in defeat, "Yes, I need help." I slouched  
over to Glimmer, and she adjusted my back as I stepped in front of her. As she tied my coreset I   
thought about how pretty she looked. I mean Glimmer was used to all of this, her purple dress  
perfectly matched her hair. Her dress was almost the same as mine, I mean we're sisters so I  
guess that's why. Her color just seemed to fit her more, or maybe it was just envy? My thought was   
cut off by the feeling of my abdomen being squished, "Glimmer!" I felt my peachy pale skin get  
red. "Sorry!" Glimmer said as she un-tightened it a bit. There was silence for a bit as she   
finished tying the back of my corset. She turned me around to face her and spoke,  
"You know no one gonna expect you to get this princess thing correct ALL the time, right?"  
It was like she had read my mind. I smiled softly, "Thanks, Glimmer." I slipped on my   
gloves and picked up a book on one of my desks and Glimmer said, "Oh yes, don't forget that.   
Bow is waiting near the main entrance now!" She took my arm swung open the door and lead me out.  
Glimmer sped down the hallway as a jogged behind her. The hallways were long, and colorful  
and had carpets on the ground. the golden light from the windows highlighted the gold and soft  
silk on my dress. Each windows light faded in, out, then was replace by another's light. My   
dress and hair both felt the warm sun, it was a beautiful day out today.   
"Come on! You are so slow!-" Glimmer said before she nearly ran into Bow, who had just   
rounded the corner. Luckily my fast reflexes were able to catch Glimmer, but Bow dropped a   
book or two before he caught himself on the wall.   
"Hello Bow!" I chuckled. Glimmer stood herself up and Bow leaned off the wall and slowed  
his breathing, "Hey guys." He sighed. Glimmer and I walked towards him and I noticed them checking  
to see if anyone had saw that. I handed Bow his book back, "Thanks for letting me borrow this!  
It really was a good read, just like you said." Bow smiled and put on a fancy voice "Of course!  
Anything for the soon to be second princess of Etheria!" That made me pause for a second and   
think about the fact that, that would be my title soon. "I was joking-" Bow blurted out.   
"C'mon Adora don't be like that! You should be so excited! Maybe the ceremony will  
awaken some magical powers like it did for me!" Glimmer flaunted as she generated a ball   
of sparkles from her hand. "I don't know Glimmer, Adora is..." Bow hesitated, "Different.".   
"Either way, Your still gonna make it tonight right bow?" Glimmer interrupted.   
"Yup! My Dad's are closing the library extra early for tonight." Bow said, proudly. I had  
almost forgotten that today was the day, I realized. Today was the day I would take an oath,  
and earn the title of "Princess Adora.". Part of me felt like this was so stupid. Why do  
I, the kid who went to bed hungry almost every night, deserve this? I didn't, nor will ever   
have powers, or the blood of a queen. I felt my palms get sweaty with guilt before a voice spoke up.  
"Adora? Glimmer? Ah there you are, could I borrow you girls for a moment?" Queen Angela  
spoke softer, as she spoke to us. Her dress and cape flowing as she walked. Glimmer and I  
turned to Bow as if to ask permission from him, "Of course your highness, I'll see you guys later  
tonight!" Bow smiled and waved as he began walking down the halls to the exit. I turned and bowed  
to the queen and she spoke, "Its okay Adora you can start getting used to not doing that." I  
stood myself back up and smiled nervously. "Adora, Castspella requires you judgement in choices  
for tonight. She'll be waiting for you down past the first to splits of the hall and to the right.  
Glimmer, you come with me. I need to speak with you." Angella's voice is calm and collected as we   
talk. As Glimmer begins to walk away with Angella she says, "Good luck," quietly to me.  
I followed Angella's directions and ended up in front of a storage room of the castle. I  
knocked and almost immediately someone answered the door. She had long black hair, part of which was  
tied up in a small bun. She wore a purple and indigo dress, that had star designs on almost every   
part, and a welcoming smile was painted on her face. "You must be.. castspella?" I said   
nervously. "You sure are right! Adora isn't it? Or should I say princess soon to be?! Oh it is   
such a pleasure to finally meet you!" Castpella said happily as she shook my hand hard. As I  
entered the room I saw that every table was covered in things like party streamers, decorations,   
different frosting styles, and even candles. "Now I know what Glimmer meant." I thought.   
Castspella (or Auntie Cas, as she wanted me to call her) had me deciding for hours. It felt   
like years before I had made all the decisions for my party. By the end I didn't know if I even  
had enough energy to go to this party. Finally, we settle for the party to have a rose-gold and  
white theme entirely.   
"Hey Cas, would it be fine if left for a bit? I have to get ready- and stuff."   
"Yes of course! Oh I'm so sorry for keeping you. Don't forget about that dress! it   
should have already been delivered to your room!"   
"It's fine, thanks for everything. I'll see you in a bit" as I shut the door I stood for  
a second and sighed. I knew the normal route back to my room would be busy so I took the long way.  
Chatter echoed quietly in the hallway as I walked slowly back to my room. I got lost once or twice,  
but eventually I found my way back. I took off the hoop from the inside of my dress and wore a   
more comfortable dress for a bit. I had already given that book back to Bow, so there was nothing  
to do. I went and sat in my window, it had a nice little ledge on the inside. From my window  
I saw people lighting their lamps, and wearing nice clothes as they made their way to the castle.  
All of the lights illuminated the path to the castle, as people made their way here on that   
warm summer night. As I stared at the many families my guilt began to build up. I used to be like them  
just another little girl on the streets, even if I didn't grow up here. I noticed the royal guard   
standing near the entrance of the castle. I also remember I had not yet met anyone in the royal   
guard, but I would be assigned a guard to be with me. Hopefully he would be nice. I opened my   
locket to check the time, 6:45 (PM). I shut my window and unfolded my dress. It was beautiful,   
after I put it on I felt stunning. I twirled for a few minutes before I heard a knock on my door.  
"Adora? Are you ready" Glimmer leaned in my doorway.  
"No, but let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Catra will be introduced soon Lol. If there are any questions or tips to share please ask/share! and sorry for the weird formating i wrote this in notes


End file.
